


Devotion

by Narnvaeron



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narnvaeron/pseuds/Narnvaeron
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: “You’re so needy.”
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Reader, Guy of Gisborne/You
Kudos: 19





	Devotion

There was a sunlight caught in his bright eyes, the tears of the sky caged behind his lustful gaze as he carefully observed your every move, every breath, every tremble in your voice. His lips were warm and soft against your knee, adoring it with an open-mouthed kisses, just as he loved every other inch of your body—first, the neck, then the curve of the breasts, the sternum, the line leading him to the navel and around him, and then further down, barely ghosting over your pubic mound before reaching your thigh.

All of this, while keeping an eye contact with you, looking for the signs of pleasure, learning your body with his bare fingers, remembering it and imprinting in his memory. Guy has already known how to make you whimper under him, pushing all the right buttons and never failing to eventually make you repeat his name over and over like a mantra. As if he was the only thing that matters in the whole world, your salvation, your everything—and you were only proving him right by digging your nails into his back, the muscles underneath the pale skin responding to the sweet torture and flexing.

It was so delightful, feeling him all around you; the smell of his skin in your mind, the touch of his hands upon you, the blissful weight of his body on yours, the feeling of being caged between his arms, his cock filling you up over and over again with every firm thrust of his narrow hips. It was a torture you would never get enough of, the greatest temptation you were willing to submit to day after day.

Right now, however, you were drowning in anticipation, for Guy did not seem to want to rush, almost unlike him. He was taking his time in waking up all your senses, one after another, giving you goosebumps and cherishing you in every way he knew you deserved. Perhaps he truly did miss you that day, or maybe he was feeling particularly melancholic tonight, wishing to savour those moment for as long as possible. It left you wondering how much were you able to handle before he would finally give in and give you all what you wanted. All of himself.

You were growing impatient.

The sight of him when he was coming was something you would never accuse yourself of considering as so delicious. And yet, it truly was. The way you always felt him losing the composure, his thrusts becoming erratic and chaotic as he was blinded with pure desire, deaf for anything which happened around him and focusing only on chasing his own release—on the warmth of your body, of the sweet tightness of your cunt squeezing him, of the distant sloshing as he moved inside of you. And when he finally let go, in a blink of an eye you could see him drop every single mask he was ever wearing.

Guy was no longer the tormented soul, nor the stoic deputy, he was all yours, body and soul and the soft, quiet groans of pleasure leaving past his thin lips were enough to prove that. There was a bliss painting on his face, hair messy and clinging to his sweaty forehead, nose scrunching, eyes shut tightly, mouth slightly apart and the saliva glistening in the dim light of the candle, when all his muscles tensed—trembling with the sweet release you could feel inside of you. He always held you firmly against him, his long fingers closed on your hips as if he was afraid that you may disappear if he wouldn’t catch you on time, like a dream melting in the daylight. But you were always here, present and physical, aware of how he was filling you to the hilt, his thick, white seed released deep in your responsive hole.

You could not wait any longer.

Reaching to him, you drew his attention in the same moment when he lifted your leg and placed it on his shoulder, his teeth gently nibbling on the sensitive skin on your inner thigh. He was glancing at you from behind of the few strands of the dark hair falling upon his forehead. Flames from the lightened candles were softly swaying on the air, causing the shadows to dance across the walls and the light to flicker in his ardent gaze, and it was impossible to not notice how much he craved you right now.

“Goodness…” Guy’s voice was hoarse and deep, melting with the overwhelming lust. “You are so needy.”

“For you—always,” you admitted and bit your lip to hide the amused smile.

“Good.”

Then, he closed his eyes and kissed your thigh again, this time lower, before sticking out the tongue and licking your skin, his teeth barely stroking it and sending shivers down your spine. Every time you tried to move or bring him closer, he would give you a delicate but warning slap on the ass, reminding you to stay in your place and remember who was in charge.

Oh, but it was so much fun in provoking him.

You sucked your breath when his kisses finally reached your core, your bare entrance exposed for him, legs spread open enough to accommodate his torso in between them—and then he looked at you again, his stare burning with hunger and need. Guy rested his chin on your pubic mound and licked his lips, the sight of him being enough to make you even more wet, although he still did not touch you.

There was a mischievous smile on his face when he inhaled deeply and in the next second you could feel his warm breath against your heated skin, the mere caress making you involuntarily clench around nothing. Brushing his nose against you, Guy lowered his head and teased your slick folds with the tip of his tongue before placing it flat against your throbbing cunt and giving it a long lick. You heard him hum, the vibrations tingling your sensitive skin and making you quiver with anticipation.

He tasted you few times more, each of them encouraging you further rather than soothing your desire, and when you felt his tongue burying between your folds, teasing the opening, you ran your fingers through his hair and held him close. Noticing your actions and feeling the slimy arousal, Guy chuckled, enjoying the effect he caused upon you and cherishing your lust.

You wanted him, you longed for him, you were ready to beg for him and that mere thought made him hard enough to take you now and there. But he loved it a little bit too much, having you at his mercy, touching you, feeling you in a way nobody else ever would, having you all to himself and hearing your sweet mewls of pleasure was the greatest prize.

Holding your thigh wide open with one hand, Guy used the other one to spread you lower lips and place a butterfly kiss on the tiny bundle of nerves. He wanted to hear you moan, scream his name, he wanted you to admire him, to love him as much as he did love you—and so, he closed his lips on it, delicately sucking and licking, intoxicated with the sounds you were making, with your taste, with your smell, with your complete devotion.

“I love you,” he eventually always stuttered, masks down and forgotten, as the utter bliss was blinding all his senses. “God—I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you…”

And it was the most delightful part of every act.


End file.
